


His Name Was Draco

by mk_malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_emofest, Dark fic, Gen, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/mk_malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is punished for his inability to kill Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name Was Draco

**Author** : MK Malfoy  
 **Title** : His Name Was Draco  
 **Characters** : Fenrir, Draco  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Warnings** : major character death, extremely graphic violence with blood and gore  
 **Word Count** : 3,160  
 **Summary** : Draco is punished for his inability to kill Dumbledore.  
 **Notes** : This fic is extremely graphic. Proceed with caution. My fandom heart-felt thanks to Rae Whit and Melusinahp, both of whom have made this story so much more than it was. I also want to thank the mods, who have been helpful and accommodating when they didn't have to be.

~*~

A shivering Draco, apprehensive about what he would encounter once inside, stood outside the Manor and watched Snape enter the entrance hall. Taking a deep breath, Draco then followed, wanting nothing more than to see his parents. Having failed at his task, he needed his mum to comfort him, but he would have to wait for that motherly support. Snape had told him they were in London procuring some rather rare dark objects the Dark Lord had requested for a meeting the following night.

Standing in the large hallway, its ornately decorated walls housing generations of Malfoys, an increasingly nervous and agitated Draco looked towards the room into which Snape disappeared. Snape hadn't spoken more than two sentences in the past hour, which was frustrating for Draco, who wanted answers. Then again, Snape was probably more frustrated than anyone at the moment. Draco had, after all, rather magnificently messed up back at the castle, hadn't he? Snape had bailed him out. Of course, the man who could no longer spy would be upset with his student.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. There was nothing to be done about what had happened other than wait and see what his punishment would be. For now, however, Draco didn't want to think about such things. He turned to open the doors into the drawing room, and was surprised to see the two large wooden doors already open--not once had Draco ever seen the room open, even when large parties or gatherings were held within its walls.

The drawing room had been the site of many a party and, as a child, Draco had loved playing in the huge room, which had been a haven for a small boy who loved climbing onto the expensive and ornate furniture and getting into mischief.

Thinking about those more innocent times, Draco was chagrined to see that the beautiful antique furniture (including a side table that he had written the alphabet on both sides when he was four--the result of which was the worst spanking Draco had ever received) had been haphazardly shoved against the far wall. Whoever had done so mustn't have cared that these pieces were ancient and priceless.

How dare the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters do this to his home. Draco knew there was no way his parents would have approved of such disrespect, but he also knew that neither of them would go against a direct order from Lord Voldemort.

No one in his or her right mind, who wanted to live, would be so brazen as to refuse a request from the Dark Lord … yet …

Draco sighed, not wanting to think about what he had or hadn't done. Instead, he looked at the large, ornate table, which looked vaguely familiar and now stood in the center of the room. A throne-like chair was positioned at the end nearest the fireplace--no doubt, the place of honour where the Dark Lord resided during meetings.

As Draco's eyes scanned the familiar room with the unfamiliar accoutrements, it served as a reminder that this wasn't a normal return to the Manor after term. There would be no holiday in Spain or visits from cousins he only saw once a year.

Summer hols were going to be anything but normal.

But at least he was going to be with his parents; that was the most important thing. Everything else mattered little.

Draco heard a sound and turned towards the door. No one was there, but a slight shiver ran through him as he spotted a Death Eater mask on the floor. Someone must have been in a hurry leaving.

Perhaps the Dark Lord had Summoned his followers and that was why the Manor was as quiet as it was. Other than Snape, Draco didn't think anyone else was present, which was good for him, but more than likely not so good for the unfortunate soul or souls who were being visited by the Dark Lord and his minions.

"Draco, you are not to leave under any circumstances, understood? If you attempt to, I cannot vouch for your safety," said Severus Snape as he seemingly floated into the room, passing Draco and carrying a candle that he placed at the head of the table. "I have business elsewhere, but Greyback is here. I suggest you give him no reason to do you harm. Your parents should be back within the quarter-hour."

With those words, Snape left.

So much for being alone.

Draco swallowed. He could feel his heart beginning to beat faster. Out of everyone in the world who he had to be in the same dwelling with, it just had to be Greyback, someone whom had always made Draco more than a bit uneasy. Ever since Draco'd been a little boy, the werewolf had always paid more attention to him than any other, and Draco hadn't liked that at all. It was as if the werewolf were sizing him up with each glance. It was fortunate for Draco that not once had he ever been alone with the wolf.

Until now.

Draco felt extremely uneasy, but then he shrugged his shoulders and decided to have a shower. This was his home, he was almost an adult, and he was not going to let some low-level Death Eater dictate his movements. Yes, the thought of Greyback being so near was more than disconcerting, but Draco needed to buck up and get on with it. He wanted to be presentable when his parents arrived, and, at the moment, he was anything but. His clothes reeked of smoke and blood, and he felt dirty. In other words, he needed a shower, and Greyback or not, Draco was going to have one.

Ten minutes later, he stood under the hot tap, the water flowing over him and washing away the death, blood, and dirt. It also served to wash away Draco's guilt.

He hadn't succeeded in killing Dumbledore and he knew he'd pay for it. He'd have to do so without argument; it was part of being a Death Eater. If you couldn't perform assigned tasks, you paid the consequences. End of story. Draco was a big boy and would take his punishment as such.

That didn't mean he looked forward to what was going to happen, however. He knew how sadistic these men (and a few women) could be. Perhaps he was safe for the night, but come the morrow, Draco knew that his inability to kill the Headmaster could be enough of a reason to order his death.

Draco gulped. He didn't want to die.

But he had known the consequences.

Yet he had made a conscious decision not to kill the Headmaster. When it came to it, he just hadn't had the nerve to do so, and really, if Draco were truthful with himself, he had never wanted to kill Albus Dumbledore. He had been scared and had agreed to do as asked because of fear, and because he'd wanted to prove himself to his parents.

Draco trembled as his thoughts veered to the unknown.

Perhaps his death would be quick.

Panic ran through him and he closed his eyes and attempted to clear his mind of all of these bad thoughts. He needed to think about the good and not the bad. No matter what was to come tomorrow, tonight was his and his parents'. The hour was late, but Draco would stay up all night if he had to in order to spend time with the two people he loved more than anyone else. He hadn't seen them in more than two months, thus he was looking forward to hearing what had been happening at the Manor, and perhaps his mother would have made him his favourite dessert. The house-elves at Hogwarts made good pudding, but there was nothing better than Narcissa Malfoy's chocolate-chip biscuits.

Grinning at the thought, and salivating at the idea of eating food he hadn't eaten in over two months, Draco grabbed the flannel, soaped it up, and began washing the dirt and everything else that had accumulated in the past almost twelve hours off of his arms, legs, and feet, and then he began washing his back.

It felt good to feel clean again.

Just as Draco set down the flannel and prepared to shampoo his hair, he heard an odd noise. It sounded like …

The bathroom door unlocked and opened.

Draco froze.

No one could break through the locks on his personal bathroom, not even his parents. He had had the wards set by some of the most powerful wizards alive. Yet …

"Fancy some company, Mr Malfoy?" asked Greyback as he pulled back the shower curtain, his yellow, decaying sharp teeth bared into what Draco thought was supposed to represent a smile, but the grotesque face appeared about as evil and scary as Draco had thought a face could look. Not even the Dark Lord had ever emitted such an aura of evil as Draco was faced with now, and Draco had thought there was little in the world more evil than Lord Voldemort.

Draco swallowed as fear began to overtake him. He opened his mouth, but couldn't get a word out. He had never believed it when people said they were too scared to speak, but now he understood.

It seemed as if tomorrow had come early.

Draco looked around and knew there was no escape, and from the gleam in the werewolf's eyes and the way he was looking at Draco, sizing him up, Draco knew what was about to happen.

It would matter little if he pleaded for it not to happen. Draco had heard the stories. He'd been told tales of how the wolf man had ripped the hearts out of little girls whose parents he'd killed, and once, although Draco couldn't believe that such a thing were possible, it was said that Fenrir Greyback had bitten into a man's neck so many times that his head had been severed from his body.

Again, Draco opened his mouth to protest, but was shaking too badly to talk. Finally he managed to get a sentence out, although, he couldn't be sure anyone would be able to understand what he was attempting to say. Not that it mattered. "It's quite rude to interrupt someone whilst they are having a shower, Greyback," spat out Draco as he tried to close the curtain, knowing that doing such a thing was his only chance to delay the inevitable, yet knowing it was also the one thing that would set the attack in motion.

Unsurprisingly, Draco's attempts to shield himself failed, and it only took a second for him to be pinned against the wall of the shower, his back smashed into one of the taps. Draco tried to struggle, but it was useless. He closed his eyes and screamed, but was disheartened to realize he was unable to eek out so much as a whisper.

Greyback had done something to his throat or voice.

Draco opened his eyes just in time to watch the foul-smelling beast lower his head. The next thing he felt was the flesh on his face as it was torn into shreds, the jagged canines ripping across the length of his chin and throat.

It was fire.

Draco, unable to open his mouth now, felt the tears as they ran down his face. He cried a silent cry as blood began to fill his mouth, then Greyback jerked him away from the wall, turned him around, and shoved him face-first against the tiles and taps, nearly knocking the breath out of him.

Just before blissful oblivion arrived for Draco, however, he was wide-awake again, and he was terrified. He had a feeling that Greyback was about to rape him. All of those leering looks over the years hadn't been for show, and Draco had known that. It was unfortunate that he'd never voiced his worries to Professor Snape.

Next thing Draco felt was Greyback biting into his back and ripping through tendons and other parts that Draco felt as they separated from where they were connected to something else.

The pain was unbearable. Draco's eyes rolled back into his head and he began beating his hands on the tiles as he slid down the wall. Greyback's powerful hands were all that was keeping him upright. His legs were like jelly, and even his arms and hands stopped working as he needed them to, but Draco continued to try and beat them against the wall, wishing someone could hear his pleas for help. He was dying.

Even the most experienced Healers would be unable to save him now.

Greyback laughed. "And do you honestly think me that stupid, boy? I made sure no one else would hear you. You can beat your fists all you want, Master Malfoy, but no one is coming to save you."

No matter. Draco continued, then he saw black and white when teeth tore at the back of his neck. He could feel the blood gushing out, and he felt as his life began to slip away, but he knew he'd not be allowed to leave just yet … not until Greyback had finished his fun would this nightmare end.

The next thing Draco knew, he was being turned around and shoved to the floor, where blood had already pooled around the tiles of the shower, large rings of it going down the drain … over and over and over it circled. Draco tried to focus on watching the blood and water as it washed down the drain, even though his vision was going in and out; he thought--or hoped--it would keep him from thinking about how badly his body hurt. He could feel the gaping hole in his neck and face, and he watched as a large piece of his skin and insides fell to the ground.

Not having a strong stomach--he never had--Draco sicked-up and found some small humour in the fact that Greyback, who now sat in front of him, was splashed with the vast majority of the vomit.

For that indiscretion, Draco was slapped across the face.

He was then pushed backwards so he was lying face up on the floor, the water from the tap spraying into his eyes.

Greyback leaned over him and bit him in the stomach and ripped his insides with his teeth, then bore his way down until Draco knew the beast was inside of him, drinking his blood and tearing his body in two.

Everything went dark, but every sound in the room seemed to magnify, and the noise was deafening.

The pain was beyond anything Draco could imagine and he prayed for death. He couldn't believe he was still alive, but he knew that had more to do with magic than the human spirit. Eternal sleep would more than likely come for him within the next several minutes, but each second he languished in misery was an eternity as a majority of his body gaped open, exposed to the elements. He couldn't move now and he was quickly losing all sense of reality.

Where were his parents?

A quarter of an hour had surely come and gone.

It hurt so badly. Draco continued to repeat in his mind the silent cry of a boy whose life was in its last moments.

"Mr Malfoy, have you learned your lesson?" Greyback said, laughing as if he were merely sharing a joke of the day with a fellow Death Eater. "Talk to me. You have a voice now, so use it!" he then shouted.

Draco couldn't so much as open his mouth, but he was screaming inside and crying at the injustice of it all. Blood slid down his throat and began choking him. Draco knew it wouldn't be much longer.

"Tell me, Mr Malfoy. Tell me that you have learned your lesson and that you will never again disobey a direct order from the Dark Lord!" Greyback shouted again.

Draco could barely concentrate on what the wolf was saying. All he knew was that he wanted death. He needed to die. He wanted this to end. He hated that he'd never see his mother or father again, but he very badly needed this to be over with.

"Not going to say anything, boy? Have it your way. I think it's time to have a little fun, wouldn't you agree? Unfortunately, it's too late for me to get what I always wanted to take from you--I should have fucked you before I started on the more tedious job of making you pay for your inability to follow commands from our Master, but I was following orders from the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, my handiwork has made it impossible for me to fuck that perky little arse of yours and to make you scream for me to fuck you harder. I so wanted to hear you plead for me to do so. Your father never would let me get near you; I don't think he trusted me, but since he isn't here, I can finally have something of you since it is so prettily laid out for me, even if it isn't what I really want." Greyback spread Draco's legs apart and bit into the pale and bleeding groin and ripped the skin and everything inside to shreds.

Draco, who now had very little feeling or life left in him, next felt as his cock was bitten in two. He lost consciousness, but a second later, he was back, but only barely.

Where were his parents?

"Tell me that you're sorry for what happened tonight. Tell me that you want another chance to prove yourself. You can have another chance, Mr Malfoy. Oh, yes, I see you are unable to speak. Dear me. But it isn't fair that you can't have another chance just because I made it impossible for you to speak, so all you have to do is nod your head to tell me you're sorry. If you do that then I'll heal you," Greyback said, laughter in his every word.

Draco felt himself floating away, but then he heard them--voices were coming from somewhere near. Then he heard someone else asking him to nod. Who was talking to him? Draco felt as if he were in a tunnel. What was he supposed to do? How did one nod? Draco was sure if he concentrated, he would remember.

Draco Malfoy, aged sixteen, listened to a familiar voice--a man's. He was shouting at someone. Then a woman was calling his name--from near or far away, Draco couldn't be sure, but he knew that the voice was from someone he could trust. He wanted so very much to respond to her pleas for him to wake up, but it was too late.

He breathed his last breath.


End file.
